lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
June 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - June 1704 = Weather this month *Storms in the far south. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Shanghai *On reaching Shanghai following a long and tortuous journey Prince Golitsyn and his wife Princess Sophia were ushered into well-appointed rooms prepared especially for them at the Yu Yuan Palace. Their host was Lady Mei Juan, a charming young lady of great culture and care. Once settled in they were taken to meet Lord Yea, to whom they presented an exquisite and ornate cuckoo clock and the 1704 Faberge Egg (which has an oriental theme). They asked that Lord Yea pass this on to the Emperor of China. For Lord Yea's personal pleasure Prince Golitsyn gave him fine examples of Russian caviar, vodka and a coat of sable fur. On the next day the royal visitors went to the local Russian trade office and found it to be a bustling hive of activity. Beside the selling of precious diamonds there were barrels of whale blubber stacked near to thick wooden timbers and piles of fur coats. Goltisyn was told that trade was good but not much could be done to improve matters since Shanghai was the only open port, unless of course he could persuade the Chinese to open a covered market as well here to increase the space available in which to deal? Chinese mandarins then took the Russian guests to inspect guardsmen at the palace. Golitsyn was deeply impressed by the soldiers in their midnight-blue uniforms, who have black equipment, unusual swords, as well as boots and bow quivers trimmed with brass. The guests then walked along the triple curtain walls past a variety of academies, arsenals and other institutes to the Longhua Luster of the Dragon Temple and within this went to the Shaolin Monastery. They also visited the Governor’s Park where they watched a demonstration of Manchu martial prowess put on by several Shantung Tournament winners. In the afternoon there followed a hunt during which Golitsyn shot three tigers. The following evening at the palace the best of Chinese music and entertainment was put on for their benefit and they met several senior officials of the provincial government. The day ended with a fireworks display in the Chinese manner. *An astrologer has divined the 13th October as being the right date on which Lord Yea should marry Princess Wencheng. Chatham *The Duke of Marlborough has pressed on with the siege of Chatham, making a fresh attempt to secure the breach. This time musketeers of the 1st Regiment of Foot Guards under Colonel Sir Reginald Barnett had the honour of leading the way. They were discomforted while making the assault by the cannon of the five French ship of the line enfilading the approach, but this was not sufficient to stop their attack going in. Swiss infantry met them at the breach, led in person by Beat-Jacques von Zurlauben, and following his heroic example the Swiss declined to give way. On the 13th June, the Guards - smarting from not having carried the breach - were given a second chance, and went in again. This time such was their ferocity the Swiss were thrown back suddenly, and two days later Zurlauben surrendered on conditonal terms (namely that his brigade would be repatriated to France in return for a promise not to fight against the English again during this war). This agreed, Marlborough's army occupied Chatham. Moscow *A celebration has been held in Moscow to mark the salvation of Saxony and the Elector of Saxony from Imperial forces; “The Archduke of Austria has signed the peace agreement proposed by the Spanish. Russia did not wish to exert the political pressure of April in the form of public threats but felt no other course lay open,” Tsar Peter said. “I do not want to delay the peace further however Russia does not and will not sign up to the nonaggression clause within the proposal. I accept all other terms for the sake of peace, and I have no objections with any of the other signatories signing up to the non-aggression clause. On the basis that Russia’s non-acceptance of the non-aggression clause is not a deal-breaker, I have this month authorised Russia to pay £1,000,000 towards the financial penalty levied against Saxony. I will be true to my word and do what I can to help my friends. If this is not acceptable to Austria, or if a signatory breaks the terms of the treaty I would expect Austria to do the honourable thing and return the £1,000,000.” The celebrations were marked by numerous guests in military uniform, including officers of the 1st Russian Army stationed in the capital. Despite Austrian assertions the talk of the party was quite clearly that the threat of Russian military intervention had brought about peace. It was presumed that these are golden times for the Russian military where nations fear the Army under the beloved guidance of Russia’s Father, Tsar Peter! Medway *The English Grand Fleet approached the northsouth line of the French Mediterranean Battle Fleet. The 23 French Men O'War were anchored across the Thames with anchors down and all sail safely stowed away. The English, under the command of Lord Admiral Price came on under reduced battle sail with 99 ship of the line, one behind the other in a conventional single line ahead formation. The action began proper with the anchored French lineships opening fire with broadsides, aiming at the hull of the English vanguard vessel, a large ship of the line called HMS Victorious. It quickly became apparent that the rope recoil systems employed on the French ships restricted their angle of fire, so the metal from only four of their broadsides were able to accurately reach Victorious's bow. However this raking fire proved sufficient to leave Victorious dead in the water, and later to cause her to sink. Unperturbed, Lord Price had his fleet skirt to starboard of the floating hulk and left Victorious behind, he then signalled to turn and face off the French line and exchange fire. While this was underway the ships of the Blue Division, leading, became stretched out although those of the Baltic Fleet behind kept in tight formation. The Blue Division thus engaged at something of a disadvantage, which became even more pronounced when their gunners found they didn't have sufficient gunpowder to fully engage the enemy. Their ships were not sunk but were horrendously bashed about by the guns of the anchored French line. Later, when back at sea, ten ships of this division would founder, a most grievous loss to the Royal Navy of the King of England. Rear Admiral Benjamin Huntsman was amongst those reported lost in battle. However in the meantime Vice-Admiral Graves now engaged the already tired French gunners. This time it was the English who held the upperhand and the French fire which slackened. While as stated all the French vessels of this line took a pounding the English didn't sink, instead leaving a badly damaged line of anchored ships as they sailed away to once again took up their station with Price's division east of Chatham. *What has just been related has become known as the Battle of the Medway, although it is arguable whether it is geographically accurate to name it so. Further west on the Thames aboard the flagship Le Soleil Royal judgement was made in relation to the actions of the captains of Invincible and Saint-Espirit by Admiral Claude, Comte de Forbin-Gardanne. He found that the captains acted reasonably due to unforseen circumstances, but to prove their mettle to the rest of the fleet ordered their ships to join the Mediterranean Battle Fleet so that they will face any fresh English naval attack. Cadiz *Along with other Spanish officers of the King's Navy in Cadiz, Admiral Sega dined with their naval counterparts of the Persian Fleet of Ormuz in a villa hired for the purpose. Mirak Ghiyas, 1st Admiral of the Fleet of Persia, was most appreciative accept that when he was overheard to say 'I can't wait to get back out to sea' it wasn't clear if this intended as an insult to his hosts or not. Amsterdam *A new pamphlet is being circulated, in which is written this: ORANGISTS! We MUST and DO demand the recall of the States-General so the noble deputies may be employed well in VOTING WITH URGENCY for the Prince of Orange, being William IV of England ?? God bless him ?? to help him in this heroic fight against the French MONSTER! Brest *Thousands of French refugees have been dropped off at Brest by the Spanish merchant marine, and have brought with them terrible news from the Americas of starvation and Indian Wars in failing French colonies. during this war). Estonia *The Estonians in Reval have risen in rebellion against the Russians and declared as now established the independent and Grand Duchy of Estonia. The first casualty was Count Lebed, known for his pro-Russian views, who was run though with the sword by his brother Estonian noblemen Count Babin and Count Belous outside the local covered market. This market place as well as the local Russian trade office have been taken into rebel hands, as have the old walls and the citadel. Versailles & Reims *Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony has arrived at Versailles. Back in Reims, from whence the good prince came, General Manuel Dego asserted that the Prince of Saxony's request to pay in installments was very fair and reasonable and has the full support of Spain. "As a mark of goodwill I will offer to send 100,000 tons of grain to Saxon farmers once peace is agreed upon to help them recover from the war. This shall be a gift from Charles III of Spain and Queen Sophia." *His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XIV has informed Moses Cerfbeer of Alsace, Interpreter of the Jews, that the royal protection enjoyed by the Jews of Alsace is now extended to all the Jews of France. Guayaquil *Herr Bullinger, Peru's Inspector Mines has hosted a banquet in a hired hall for apprentice miners, at which he delivered a speech claiming that such skilled miners as they and improved water wheels shall allow deep-shaft mining to proceed. La Dominique *A French caravan taking Spanish sugar to a mill has been attacked and wrecked by bandits in the interior of La Dominique. Survivors claim the bandits were Englishmen... Goa *On the island of Goa a Maharatan trade caravan and a local village have been set upon by native brigands. Dresden *The Saxon artillery of Dresden have kept up a lively fire much of the month, narrowly avoiding killing Count Monterrey of Spain, and also troubling rather than killing Southern Circle dragoons who on behalf of the Sacred Emperor have kept the city under blockade. The man claiming to be Monterrey was certainly not killed. Indeed he went missing from camp that night, and only then did questions start to be asked about who he was, since the real Monterrey is said to be back at El Escorial in Spain... A Russian courier turned up, but on account of the cannonade and the fact that a blockade was still in force had no ability to make his way into Dresden. Instead he left the area, his mission foiled. The Southern Circle dragoons have been reinforced in their role by Graf von Mercy's 7,000 Hungarian light infantry, as well a squadron of hussars, who deployed out from the main Austrian field army's camp and also came under cannon fire. *In the latter camp Prince Eugene of Savoy has been appointed head of the Austrian government as a temporary measure while the Emperor lies on his sick bed. Bouyed up by this he went around exhorting the Swiss and guardsmen of his army to cheer up, that victory was assurred! However he soon learnt that the prospect of defeat had not occurred to them, instead they were demotivated since they had been promised back in November 1703 that they would receive double-pay, but this never happened. Eugene has announced that he accepts the Elector of Saxony's request to pay £2,000,000 reparations over four years. "However the peace proposed by Spain still needs Russia to sign and agree to underwrite half of these payments from Saxony," he added. His Grace also announced that Austria has no objection to Bavaria resolving 'the Wurtemburg problem'. Zurich *Karl Anton Am Rhyn has informed Don Pedo D’Souza that his offer for hire of the mercenaries regiments is hereby accepted. Once the first installment of 200,000 guineas has been received the troops will be placed under his command. Yorktown *Obadiah Smith stood on his porch and leaned against a wooden balcony. He let out a low whistle as he saw the patriots coming and going - thousands of them seem to be gathering in Yorktown with the intention of defending the colonies against the French as true Sons of Liberty! Mexico *The Cabildo of New Spain has gone into recess after Governor Gonzalo Hernandez thanked the gentlemen and handed out gifts to the chairman. London *Ms. Belle Watling has been heard complaining about the privations of good society due to the lack of goods and the cost of those that are to be had! Indeed she is almost ashamed to say it but her clothes a closer to those of last year's season that this one! We gasp with you dear reader at the sheer injustice of this. Rochester *Between London and Chatham a regiment of four German dragoon squadrons belonging to the French Army were encountered by 34 squadrons of English Horse. The latter gave chase, while the Germans rode off at speed and headed off along the south bank of the Thames toward Reading, skirting around London. The pursuers stopped just outside London and retired into that city, while the German dragoons came under cannon fire from the bastions of the English capital's curtain wall. *Rochester, which is just west of Chatham, is reported to have fallen to French arms. El Escorial *The King of Spain's Minister for Trade, Seymour Semon has admitted that not being able to sell sherry and Flanders lace in London is annoying but at the same time new markets are opening up, such as Persia. "Many even claim that the true economic heart of the Spanish Empire is not the war-torn maritime region but the Americas, Milan and Manila," he mused. *The Spaniard Gaspar de Portolá, who has papers showing him to be a director of the HWIC, is waiting for permission to enter the royal court? He did not have to wait long, because when Rodrigo Martello turned up he was immediately let in with his flunkies, and Gaspar attached himself to this party and so gained entry. Once safely ensconced in the palace, Gaspar openly requested that all HWIC funds held by the Crown be transferred to the head office of the Royal Bank of Africa? Rochefort *The Duke d'Anjou has spent this month accompanied by King James II of England entertaining troops in Rochefort. During a lunch held for officers, Duke Philippe boasted that, "The French advanced guard is a few days march from London and has cut Marlborough’s supply lines, so it is possible that the forces in Rochefort will not be needed for the invasion." News that they may not be going to war was met with shows of regret by most of the officers present. Copenhagen *The Russian Baltic Fleet under Admiral Apraxin has set sail from Copenhagen. Before leaving, Admiral Apraxin publicly gave Viscount Rosenkrantz Russia's thanks for the Kingdom of Denmark's continued support in the establishment of a Russian navy. "The shipyards of Copenhagen, and now the Danish expertise present in Russian shipyards, are invaluable," he said. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I. *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire. *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia. *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’s Treasurer. *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas. *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia. *Tsar Piotr Of Russia. *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’s Viceroy Of Africa. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Having taken on board the three battalions of the Spanish Foreign Legion in Cadiz, La Compañía de Portobello??s aptly named Cadiz Squadron of three cruisers and three transports sailed from there to Oran. *A French-flagged fleet of 26 cruisers briefly appeared off Cadiz, sailing from the Mediterranean into Atlantic waters. A few days later it was seen again, this time on a return leg and with eight prizes accompanying them (English merchantmen which were taken at sea). Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Algiers to the Asante Union, Mehmet Abdulla. Trade Missions Opened *By France in Constantinople, Sinope, Tabriz, Limassol, and Shanghai. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7